My house or your house
by innocent.vampire
Summary: "I wish I never attended that stupid party. Because if i didn't, I won't be here. I won't be trapped here. I won't be his fake wife. And most importantly, i won't be inlove with him." -Isabella Swan. loosely based on koreanovela, "full house"
1. chapter one: failure five time in a row!

**A/N: Hey every one! Thank you for all the people who waited for this. I wish I made the good decision in re-writing. Thank you to all. Very Much. So, This is **

**The re-written first chapter of "My house or your house"**

**Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**ENJOY!!!**

**Special thanks to MsSailorman for beta-editing this chapter. She's one hell of a writer…**

**Maraming Salamat sa inyo!! **

**Hehehe =)**

* * *

**EMPOV**

"Emmett, please tell me that I have my own house now," said Edward.

My pathetic and idiotic superstar brother almost pleaded at me while sitting at his car. I looked at him and back to his stupid manager and groaned. My brother was Edward Cullen. Yes, everyone, the famous and arrogant one. Apparently he was handsome, or so I'd been told. With his green eyes -- hey, I'm much better looking in my opinion -- and "popularity" everybody loves him

"No." I said. "I told you, Ms. Swan is hard to convince." I shook my head while he rolled his green eyes.

"If you told her the amount we're offering, I should be sleeping at the bed right now," He said.

"Actually, no," Jasper Hale said, My brother's blonde manager. "You would be on your way to Starbucks to get your coffee."

"Agh!" Edward said, slamming his hands to the steering wheel. "You have to get that house this week, Emmett!"

"I said," I growled. "I. CAN"T. DO. THAT."

This has been happening for almost a week now. My brother pleading me to buy the damn house he wants so he can, 'take a break from all this craziness' Actually, I thought that this will be easy, sensing that I only thought the house is for sale. But, no. the damn house was a freackin' heirloom! How can you buy that house when the girl who owns it was really lonely. She has no one else for her. Poor girl.

"Hey, Emmett! Are you listening?!" Edward said, I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"What, Eddie?" I asked **.**with a smirk, knowing it bugged the hell out of him. Edward gritted his teeth at me.

"My name is Edward and," He said. "I'll make you a deal, if you get me that house, you'll get a date with Rose."

My eyes widened in shock. I would do everything to have a date with Rosalie. She had this golden blonde hair, hot body and perfect blue eyes. I was planning to ask her out for almost six months now and I simply couldn't.

Why?

Well, I just forgot that she has the scariest half-brother in the world in the name of Jasper Whitlock? You know, the scary, freaky and always serious Jasper? I may be able to bench press over six-hundred pounds, but Jasper was just someone you didn't cross.

Yeah. He is the brother.

So, when those words left Edward's mouth, all I could do was look at Jasper with wide eyes. He looked at Edward and back to me. He sighed and gave the scariest death glare I've ever seen—aside from my mom's of course.

"Never hurt her or," he said menacingly. "….The pictures…"

I gulped. Yup. Pictures. Let's just say it involves me and eggs and a shitload of liquor.I nodded eagerly. He smiled and relaxed in his seat.

"So," Edward suddenly said. "I'll be expecting my house next week? Or would you rather let Rosalie down?"

I looked at Edward. Screw Ms. Swan. I have to get that house. Now.

**BPOV**

"Actually, Miss Swan,"

Mr. Antolin said. "Your novel is quite…funny."

I have been inside his office for awhile now and he never asked me about the novel. All he did was ask about the book's inspiration. This was his first question.

I raised my eyebrows and frowned. "What do you mean by funny, sir?"

"Well, it is said here that the man, Kyle died because he slipped in a peel of banana and the girl, Liza died and suddenly had a heart attack and died, too. Isn't a bit funny about how they died?"

"Sir, how can it be funny when it's supposed to be romance? Isn't obvious? They both died. It's sad." My frown deepened. Can't he see it?

"Umm…" He said. "I'm sorry Miss Swan…But I have something else to do. You can leave. Thank you, Miss Swan." He said as he looked at his watch and suddenly was about to sprint from the room. I stopped him at the door.

"Wait," I said, clutching my purse. Mr. Weber looked at me and I thought I saw a slight grimace. "So, Will you publish my work?" I asked nervously.

He looked at me smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry Miss Swan. Maybe next time." He said in an apologetic tone and closed the door behind him.

I froze. No. This couldn't be happening. I mean, I wrote almost five novels now and I still haven't published any of it. And not to mention that all of them are always rejected by different publishing houses.

Am I a bad writer?

Ugh! I put my head in my hands and took a deep breath and calmed myself not to cry again. Why does this always happen to me?! Ugh! Am I not good enough?! This is so bad. I need to pay the bills!

Okay, not necessarily bills since I have enough money to pay for that but…I need to eat!

I took a deep breath to calm myself and stood up, opening the door slowly to find that all the secretaries are all looking at me. I glanced at one of them and saw pity. I glared at her -- I hated pity**--** and watched in satisfaction when she flinched and hurried back to typing at her computer. I almost smiled. Almost.

I held my chin high as I walkout of the building. What are they do, publish book or not, I still have my dignity with me. All of them replaced their pitied glances with admiration. I smiled slightly. But as soon as I left the door, I screamed and closed my eyes. This day had gone so wrong. My fifth full novel and it was rejected. What was I going to do?

Felling my lungs ready to collapse cause I can't scream anymore, I opened my eyes and realised that everyone was looking at me. And by everyone, I mean the people who walked with the dog, the taxi drivers, the men and women walking who suddenly stopped and all but looked at me.

"Aaaagh…" I screamed awkwardly. "Oh my gosh, a bug!" I said as I pointed at the ground before I ran into my car.

I leaned into my car and breathed slowly, trying to calm myself down.  
I sighed. This day proved that this is one of the worst days ever in my life-well, not counting the day I slipped to the floor at the day of my graduation and the day I went to the hospital for choking on pizza. Who knew pepperoni could be so lethal?

I sighed. My day would be worse if I concentrated on bad things. I took a deep breath and decide to get a cup of coffee since it's the only thing that gets me calm. I went to my beat up truck and drove myself at the café, carefully ignoring the rejection of my novel.

When I arrived at the café, I ordered a large hot chocolate. Hmm…yum! They took their sweet time in making it, so when I finally did receive it, I had no choice but to return home. I had stuff to do . . . like wallow in my self-pity**.**But when I was about to get inside my car, I suddenly bumped in to someone . . . effectively spilling my chocolate **all over **their shirt. My eyes widened. Uh-oh. I looked up and saw the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen in my whole life.

"Damn," a melodic voice cursed. Oh! I heard that voice before! Where? Where? "You ruined my shirt!"

I snapped back to reality as I realised that the man -- his voice was much too smooth and low to be a woman -- was doing an awkward dance, getting his skin burned by my carelessness. My eyes widened. Again.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized profusely.I adjusted to the light from the sun and my mouth hung open.

Oh. My. God.

It's Edward Cullen! The hot guy from-What is that movie called again? Oh right! The vampire thingy, Twilight!

"Are you blind?!" He bellowed at me. I frown. "This is an original Armani!"

Oh no. Did he just yell at me?! At the day I got rejected?! The hell with it!

"I said I'm sorry, Mister." I sneered at him. I point my finger at him "And God! You don't have to yell at me like that! I'm not deaf! Maybe you lost your precious Armani! But, I have news for you! You're not the only one who lost something! I just got rejected from the publishing house and here you are, yelling at me like it was my entire fault! And to top it all, my precious chocolate-the ONLY thing that can calm me- Is. On. Your. Shirt!"

I glared at him while he stared at me in shock. I pushed him in the chest and glared at him one last time before I got inside my car.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I hopped out of my car and prepared to open the gates to my house -- a beautiful house that had been left to me in my parent's will. Before I could get too far though, someone dove out of the bushes lining the driveway and clutched my left leg in a vice-like grip. I screamed, flailing**.** Looking down at my leg, I saw a head of brown locks.

"Who are you?!" I yelled. The guy looked up at me and I immediately regretted guy was Emmett Cullen,the man who'd been pestering me non-stop about buying my house for his brother or something. I couldn't just sell it though. Sentimental value, and all.

God! Could this day get any worse?

"Miss Swan!" he boomed "Please sell me your house! Just sign this papers!"

He stood up and released my leg.

"Stay there." He said desperately, sounding a tad intoxicated. He fumbled with his briefcase and I thought that was my cue to escape.

"Where is it?" he mumbled. I tip toed to the gate and took the emergency key under the flower vase. If I use my key, it will make noise since it has other keys on it. I put the key to the hole and opened the gate. I dashed inside as soon as I could.

"Miss Swan!" I heard Emmett yelled outside the door. I quickly locked the gate and ran inside my house.

Oh god, please give up. I can't deal with anything else today.

I sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time and ran in my room. I quickly changed into a black tank top and blue shorts and went back to the living room and opened the my **laptop. **I sat on the couch and checked my messages.

Beep. Beep.

"This is Bella Swan speaking! I'm at work. Leave your message Thank you!"

I cringed lightly at my own voice recorded at the phone.

"Hey, Bella! This is Alice. Hey, Listen, I'll pick you up at eight. I know you're rejected. We'll go to the bar. Wear something nice. See you tonight!

I glanced at the clock and saw it was already six. Pfft…I can easily choose an outfit. Though, Alice normally chooses my clothes. Alice is very short. I mean, I'm just 5'3 but I call her short. That's something. She also has this pale skin and spiky black hair. She's basically a pixie who is addicted to fashion and currently has her own boutique. However, despite her obsession with my wardrobe, I loved her in that moment. Thank god for alcohol.

A drink. Yeah. A drink will get my head out of things for now.

I hope.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Hehehe…Salamat po! ****Please review please! I want to know if I made the right decision since some of you have weird reactions. Please review. They make my day. Cuz I believe in the saying, "A review a day keeps guilt of writers a way" hahaha….See you!**


	2. back!

**A/N: hey guys! I know it's kinda early for an author's note. But I just want all of you to know that I restored this story's old title: "My house or your house" Since I didn't post an author's note at the original one and just deleted it. Sorry…**

**Thank you! **


	3. Chapter 2: time to get tipsy!

A/N: hey everyone! I want to thank all the people who reviewed last chapter. Thank you so much. I really, really appreciated it. Thank you!

Once again…thank you to MsSailorman for beta-editing this chapter.

Dizclaimer:

Own nothing but still wishes…

Anyhow,

ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BPOV

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

I was eating chocolate cake while watching "The Prince and Me" when the telephone rang. I sighed and picked it up. The movie had just been getting good. Paige had just realized how much she loved Eddie.

"Yes, hello?" I greeted, my voice slightly annoyed.

"Yes. Is this Ms. Isabella Swan?" a velvet voice answered at the other line.

_God! He sounds sexy!_

"Ye-ye-ye-yes," I stuttered. Great. Mr. Sex-Voice probably thinks I stutter all the time now.

"This is Anthony Cullen," it replied.

"Yes? What can I do for you, Mr. Cullen?" I said.

Wait.

Cullen?

"Good afternoon, I'm Emmett Cullen's brother," he said, confirming my suspicions.

"Great!" I said. "You can pick him up here. He's been here since I came home. And if he comes back here again, I aassure you that I can press charges."

"Um . . . actually, I called because," he said. "I'm the one who wants to buy the house."

"WHAT?!" I bellowed at the phone. What the fuck? Was he insane? After the billion and one times I'd told his brother no, this jackass thought I'd say yes just because he sounded hot over the phone?!

"Please. I really want to buy your house."

"NO! Are you mad?! This is the only thing I have left in memory of my parents!"

"Okay, so name your price," he said, sounding a tad bit desperate.

"No." I said firmly. "Listen, douche bag, I. would. Never. Sell. My. House!"

Then, without waiting for his response, I slammed the phone shut. Could he ever get a clue?

~*~*~*~*

After my disasterous day, I found myself drinking at the bar to forget about my rejection for my novel. Drowning in alcohol with my two best friends after a hard day always seemed like a good remedy.

Yup. Drinking. Lots and lots of drinking…

"Another shot for the pretty ladies here!" Alice yelled at the bartender, swaying on her stool a little bit.

The bartender looked at Alice and winked while Alice giggled. I giggled, too, uncharacteristically. I wasn't even sure what was funny.

Alice, Rosalie and I have been here at the bar named, _Equinox_ for God knows how long. We already had a lot of drinks. _Lots_ of drinks. I gulped my shot and smiled slyly at the bartender when he set another down in front of me immediately.

"Hey, handsome," I said seductively. _Wow. Liquor did this to me. _"You look nice tonight."

"Thank you, sexy," he said, winking at me. "You look nice, too."

"Hey!" the high-pitched voice of my best friend said beside me. "If she's sexy, how 'bout a free drink?"

"Yeah . . .give us another drink!" Rosalie yelled.

Actually, Rosalie is not like this. She's posed and kind of intimidating. But being drunk, she is the other Rosalie Hale I met at high school: the flirt and always extremely blunt. But, who cares? She's still like that, but keeps confined it to her closest friends. She just changed a _bit _when she moved with her half brother in Chicago for college.

She might be new, but she's still my best friend who's a bitch. And that's the way I liked her.

The cute bartender smirked. "Sure. This" –he pointed to the drinks he gave us- "is my treat."

"Why, thank you," I said and downed it in one gulp. He was about to say something when a fat man interrupted him.

"Hey!" the man said at the other side of the bar. "You have costumers here!"

Bartender grimaced and gives me one last look before getting fat man's drink. I turned to Alice.

"So, pixie . . . ," I said. "What shall we do next?"

"Hmm . . . let me think," she said, tapping her chin lightly. She scanned the room and suddenly she stopped at something. We followed her eyes and Rosalie and I immediately smiled as soon as we saw what Alice is looking at.

It was a beer drinking contest.

"See something you like, huh, pixie?" I teased, bumping my shoulder to hers.

"Yup, _albino_" she retorted back at me,nearly falling off of her bar stool because of how drunk she was. "So, you guys want to join?"

"Sure," Rosalie said. " so can humiliate these fat guys."

"Well," I said. "Might as well join if you guysdo."

We all nodded and went to the guy who managed the contest who was busy leaning at the counter and pouring drinks. It made him look like a hunchback.

"Hey, what's the price?" Rosalie asked. The guy looked up at us and smiled.

"We give you hundred bucks if you win," he said. "You ladies joining?"

"Definitely!" Alice squealed. _God, this girl squeals so much. _ The guy grinned and looked at the other contestants

"We already have all our contestants," he shouted. "Now, I want all of you to take your places in front of the counter."

All of us -- including the other contestants -- formed a line in front of the counter and waited eagerly for the next step, eyeing the beer.

"I'm gonna beat you up, fat ass," Rosalie whispered to the gangster looking man beside her. I giggled at that.

_Wow. I giggle a lot._

"Okay, everyone!" The manager said, catching our attention. "On the count of three, the first one to finish all three mugs, will win a hundred bucks."

He all looked at us then back to the audience who gathered around to watch us.

"In . . . one . . . two . . . ," he counted. "And . . . three!"

As soon as he said three, I all but forced the beer in my throat. I blocked out all the other people's cheering and focused on drinking. The taste was definitely stronger than any other drinks I consumed that night. The taste was weird. Then, I felt that the first mug was empty so I picked up the second one and drank it in the next twenty seconds. I put the first mug at the counter table and put the third mug's edge against my mouth. The next thing I knew I had finished the beer and slammed it down on the counter before I could register the crowd cheering at me.

I grinned widely and saw Alice and Rosalie gaping at me. I gave them two-thumbs up, seeing stars from how much alcohol I had just downed. Suddenly, someone raised my right hand in the air.

"The winner is this Beautiful brunette!" The manager announced, holding my wrist. Alice and Rose hugged me. The guy handed me one-hundred bucks and grinned at me before turning at the other contestants. "You come back any time."

"This is so cool, Bella-boo!" Alice squealed. I jumped with joy and squealed, too.

_Hmm..weird. I never squeal and jump at the same time. _The beer was definitely getting to me.

"Hellyeah!" Rosalie said. "What should we do with it?"

We all went into silence and thought of ways to spend the money. I was thinking about buying more beer.

"Oh I know! I know!" Alice said with her eyes twinkling. "We can go shopping next week!"

"That's a great idea!" I squealed. _Ok, now I know I'm drunk. I just got excited about shopping._

Rose agreed too. Alice clapped and swiped her phone out.

"Now, I already put it on my schedule!" She said, whipping out her Blackberry. We all grinned and agreed to have another round of drinks before we went home.

~*~*~*~

"Bye, Bellie!" Alice and Rosalie shouted at me before speeding out of the drive way.

"Bye, girls!" I said, waving before I dragged myself to the front gates of my house. When I was about to open the entrance someone clutched at my right arm. I look down and saw the one and only, Emmett McCarty.

, thinking drunkenly that he really did look like a bear.

"What do you want, you bear?" I sneered He looked up at me and pulled out one of the most unbearable puppy dog eyes ever.

"What do I have to do make you go away?!" I demanded, wiggling my arm out of his grasp. He thudded to the pavement in a heap and looked up at me pitifully.

"Sign the papers!" he begged. He dragged me to the swing set that my parents had built forme when I was a kid and pulled out a stack of papers from his briefcase. He shoved them at me.

I couldn't focus on the print. I wondered if it was a restraining order that he'd filed himself."If this is the way, then fine!" I said as I get the pen from him and shakily sign the papers. God, I felt sick. I wanted to take back all of the drinking I did. I was currently seeing two of Emmett.

"There you go, Emmy!" I said in a sing-song voice as I shoved it back to him. "Have a good night and don't come back here."

I smiled tipsilyat him and went inside, not even bothering to change clothes or walk up my room. I collapsed on my living room couch with a large snore,not knowing that I no longer owned the house I slept in

A/N: So…like it? Hate it? If you do…REVIEW!!! Click that cute little green button there.

And I have a question: do you think Edward Cullen helped "google" to be the word of the decade?

Reviews people…reviews. =)


	4. Preview!

**Author's note: **

**Hi. This is Larisza. **

**As you can see, I am posting an author's note. You may have noticed that I am not updating that much. That's because we have finals. God! I wish I can write you a chapter! I really do! But I can't! Because we have a lots of exams.**

**(Two exams on each subject this week) **

**I wish you can bear with me. But to make things a little better, I made a Teaser**__**wonder where I posted it? **

**It's on:**

**Innocentvampire(dot)weebly(dot)com**

**Please bear with me. I just figured I'm tired of giving you guys author's notes. So, please just check the website then pm me if you have some reactions.**

**Thank you! Don't forget to PM me….**

**I'm really sorry. **


	5. Chapter 3: We won!

**A/N: Hey…I know this chapter isn't that good. But trust me. We need to go with this scene so you'd know how things manage to happen. Anyway, please review…**

**Of course, thank you so much to my awesome and patient be-ta who never give up even if I'm not updating for a month…**

**Thank you to her and of course, to all of you**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

I was in a dimly lit place, that's what I knew. Anything else? Nope. Just that one simple thing. _Oh jeez…where am I? Is this some sort of a slaughter house where they kill rejected writers? Maybe not. I hadn't heard news about missing writers._

_Unless I'm__ first._

Oh shut up, Bella! Just keep walking! Figuring my inner-voice might be making more sense than I was, I kept walking – walking until I noticed a door. Thinking it was my escape, I opened it enthusiastically. I gasped as I took in the room. Everything was adorned with beautiful flowers that you can imagine! Roses, tulips, daises…everything! Name it and you'll see it!

But that's not what made my eyes widen. Because there, in the middle of the room, was a God. The Edward Cullen god. He was sitting there, smiling at me, wearing a blue tie and black suit, holding out a bouquet of beautiful, fresh, orange freesias. _My favourite_. I walked toward him while he stood up and reached to me. I blushed and took a step at him so I was only a feet away. I made a gesture to take the flowers, but his action surprised the hell out of me.

Instead of handing me the bouquet, he hit me with it on the head. I gasped in shock and made an effort to cover my head with my hands but he just continued to hit me and it started to hurt.

"Ow!" I said, stopping him. "What are you doing?! You're hurting me, Edward!"

He opened his mouth and instead of hearing his voice, I heard the voice I hate so much.

"Wake up, Bella! The hang-over is killing me here!" he said in an Alice like voice.

I screamed.

My eyes open in shock and I sit up so fast that it hurt my back and head. I gulped at the weirdness of my dream. But I realised that the pain from hitting my head is still present. I turned my head at the right side and saw Alice hitting me with a spoon.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled at her, slightly wincing from the unexpected pain in my head while I tried to take the spoon but she just swatted my hand away and continued hitting my head.

"Alice, I swear to God that I will burn your whole closet if you don't stop right now," I threatened through gritted teeth.

Alice suddenly stopped and grinned.

"You're awake, Bella!" She said, hugging me and pulled away quickly but not before I notice that she winced and she unconsciously rubbed her temple. "Rose, Bella's awake!"

"Okay! Be there in a sec!" Rosalie called--from what it seems like—the kitchen and it was quickly followed by a groan.

Alice turned her head to me then.

"How's your head?" she asked as she tapped my temple. I groaned from the pain her touch brought to my already pounding head.

"Oh! Sorry," she whispered and withdrew her hand away.

"How does your head feel?" she whispered again.

"It hurts like hell," I whispered.

"Mine too," she whispered back. I looked around curiously.

"Why are we whispering?" I whispered and cast my eyes around the room, trying to figure out if someone was watching us.

"Bella, it'll hurt our heads if we speak loudly," she whispered back while nodding her head.

"Really?" I asked and for a second, I was intrigued by what would it feel like if I shouted. But, what if it hurts? Okay. So, I should inflict pain to other person for the sake of curiosity. I looked at my side and saw my target. _Bingo_.

"Alice, what was the animal in the movie, Alvin and the chipmunks?" I asked, still whispering.

"Chipmunks, duh," she whispered.

"What?"

"I said, chipmunks," she whispered, a little louder.

"What? I can't hear you."

"Oh my God! Are you deaf, Bella? I said, Chipmunks!" she yelled and, just as expected, she groaned and held her head with both hands.

"How does it feel?" I asked. "Does it hurt?"

"Of course it does" she said, still clutching her head. "You're gonna' pay for this."

"Yeah, right" I said, rolling my eyes. What easy bait.

Rosalie interrupted Alice's threat by entering the room, holding a tray of Starbucks' famous ice cold coffee caramel. She sat it in front of us, snatching one for herself before sitting beside us.

I took in my surroundings. I now realised that I was in the living room and not my room where I _should_ have been sleeping and I was still wearing that blue strapless dress I wore last night. And, well, Rosalie and Alice were wearing a pair of skinny jeans – Rose has blue colored jeans and Alice has a red and white checked one—and different yet, stylish tops.

"Here, Bells," Rosalie said, giving me one of the cups.

"Thanks," I said, taking the cup and flinching at the coldness of the drink, but taking it anyway.

This is what we call, "The ultimate hang-over medicine". Though, it is not ours, we discovered that ice-cold drinks – such as this drink – can heal a hang-over in a snap. But the normal temperature of the drink isn't enough so, we tend to put it in the chiller three hours or so, before we actually drink it.

So, here we are, trying the make ourselves think that this drink is just an ordinary drink. Besides, it's still the mocha . . .

_Except that the sweetness died before you can even drink it because it stayed too long at the chiller._

Stop it, Bella! You can do this! I nodded at my mental pep talk. Once I drink it, the hang-over will be gone.

_Yes. And the brain freeze will be there._

"You ready, Bella?" Alice asked, breaking in my thoughts. I nodded. It's not like I never drink this. But, whenever I drink this, I become hyper.

"Wait," I said. Alice and Rosalie both looked at me. "You didn't add extra sugar, right?"

Rosalie scoffed at tossed her hair.

"Oh please," she said, rolling her eyes at me. "We had enough of Hyper-Bella. Besides, she's no fun."

"Thanks Rose," I said sarcastically. Being the writer I am, when I get drunk, hyper or whatever, I tend to imagine lots of things. Bizarre things.

Last time, I thought they were fairies trying to dominate my house and tied them to this living room couch while jumping and squealing up and down. I passed out at six.

"Okay, just drink this, guys," Alice said. We nodded and drank the ice coffee in one death-defying gulp. I shuddered at the unpleasant feeling the coldness gave me.

"Just this cup and hang-over will be gone." Rosalie said, putting her feet up the sofa. I straightened up and Alice put her feet up, too.

"What do you want to do?" I asked, shaking now because of how cold the icy beverage was sliding down my throat.

"We could watch a movie" Alice suggested.

"What movie?" I asked. I have hundreds of DVD collections. Growing up with your parents both in film making industry, you can have the newest DVDs all around the world.

"How 'bout 'What Happens in Vegas'?" Rose suggested.

"Nah. Too unrealistic with the theme of reality," I muttered, "There's less than a one percent chance that you could win in those things. How about, 'Thirty Days at Night'?"

"Too scary," Alice groaned. "Let's just watch our all time favourite."

We all looked at each other and smirked.

"Just Like Heaven!" we all screamed.

Halfway through the movie, the phone rang. Whoever it was, I was about ready to strangle them. This was our favourite part: Elisabeth and Dave along with Jack were trying to steal Elisabeth's body from the hospital.

Alice, Rose and I were now out of the ice-coffee.

I groaned and made a move to pick up the phone but Rosalie beat me up to it.

"Hello, this is Bella Swan's phone" she said. "I'm her friend and she's currently busy right now. You can leave a message and I'll pass it up to her."

She listened for a moment to the person at the other line and I turned my head at the TV screen again.

"_Elisabeth!" Dave wailed at the screen._

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

"WHAT?!" wailed a voice that was definitely not from the TV. I looked at Rose. I looked at Alice and she shrugged. We turned to Rose again.

"Definitely!" she exclaimed, making both Alice and I jump. "Yes….of course I'm sure! . . . Thank you, sir!"

She listened for the guy's—well, she called him sir—and thanked him once again before she put the phone back on the receiver.

"What is it?" I asked Rose. She looked at us and squealed.

_Yup. Rosalie Hale. The intimidating model. Squealed._

"Hey, the suspense is killing us!" Alice said, tapping her foot. Rosalie grinned at us. She ignored Alice and turned to me.

"Do you remember drinking hot chocolate at Starbucks?" she asked.

"Yeah. Yesterday." I said, nodding. "You guys know how chocolate calms me."

"Rose, what's happening?" Alice said, waving her hand in front of Alice. Rose swatted her hand away and grinned at me.

"Bella!" she nearly yelled. "You won a trip for three to Venice, Italy!"

My eyes widened and my jaw hung open. "Oh my God!" I exclaimed. "How did they contact me?!"

"You used your visa card, again!" Rosalie said.

"Wait," Alice interrupted. "The contest where you have to purchase a drink using your visa card?"

"Yes!" Rosalie said. "Oh my God, Bella! And they said they will deliver the tickets this afternoon!"

We squealed and jumped up and down.

"OH MY GOD! I gonna' buy so many dresses and shoes and bags and . . . ," Alice rambled on.

"I'll be looking at cars and of course, the shoes and clothes!" Rosalie said in a dream-like voice.

"And I'll be writing the perfect novel!" I squealed. "And the publishing houses will be begging for me!"

At that moment, I was so caught up in the happiness that the contest brought me that I didn't remember that I already sign the papers that would ruin my life.

Or would they make it better?

**A/N: So…I know it sucks…but please review..okay? I won't be posting you A/N's anymore after these**

**_-Larisza-_**


	6. Chapter 4: A trip to Taco Bell

**A/N: Hey guys! Yay! I updated! Finally! And I have a confession to make at the bottom. YOU HAVE TO READ IT. **

**Thank you for being patient to me. And yeah! Thank you for my oh so wonderful beta, MsSailorman. You should check out her other stories caus she rocks!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Edward Cullen**

"Here, man," my manager and best friend, Jasper Hale, called to me as he handed me another drink and turned to the blonde sitting next to him.

I sighed and drank the bottle of beer he gave me and tried – unsuccessfully, I might add – to stop the _slutty _looking girl beside me from tracing – or more like crawling – her hands up and down my chest. I turned to her and took a deep breath.

"Can you _please _stop doing that?_"_ I sneered, my voice full of exasperation. I knew that it was the very thing that I shouldn't do since I had to protect my "image", but it didn't matter. She wouldn't notice who I was anyway. I did my disguise properly. I tucked my hair in a baseball hat and I wore shades. The girl beside me pouted. This made her look like bulldog. She smiled and put her hand away . . . before turning to Jasper. I rolled my eyes.

This was the Typical Jasper. Calm and collected outside, but whenever he took a sip of any alcoholic drink, he would turn into this jackass: drink and drink and go home with at least two girls. And tomorrow, he would forget what he did and he'd yell at me for not stopping him.

But if I do try and stop him, he'd give me the "don't act like an ass" speech. Literally, a speech. He probably had it written down somewhere.

Jasper and I had been friends, along with my brother, Emmett, since college and never separated since that fateful meeting. If there were two peas in a pod, we were certainly the three peas in the pod. Jasper and Emmett were law students (Emmett didn't attend college after he graduated High School. He waited a year before he did, much to my dad's disappointment) and I was studying medicine at the time. Emmett and Jasper had a lot of class together and they instantly became friends when they were teamed-up for a research project. And my brother introduced me to Jasper at lunch.

We were inseparable ever since and consequently did many things together. They supported me when I dropped medicine and became a lawyer; they were there when my father decided to ignore me because he expected me to be a successful doctor like him someday and now, we're still together even when Mae James, a producer bumped into me and told me that I need to call her and audition for a movie called _Twilight._ And now, look, we were still the same. The only difference was that I was a successful actor with Jasper as my manager and Emmett as our security manager and all time brother.

Now, now. I didn't forced Emmett to be my security guard, but he insisted to be because Jasper introduced us to his half-sister, Rosalie Hale, a blond model, and told Jas that "he should totally let him date her." (Emmett's words, not mine) and in return, he would volunteer to be our assistant.

That brings me to Emmett. He was my elder brother but never acted like one. He was such a baby sometimes. He ate too much and watched Yo Gabba Gabba!, claiming it was the best program ever. Humph . . . imagine a 26 year-old guy, with complete intimidating muscles, standing at least 6'2, dancing to Yo gabba Gabba!.

Did you do it?

That was Emmett.

Anyway, even though he never acted like my big bro to me at least, he sure as hell acted like one for our baby sister. Well, she wasn't a baby anymore since she was already fifteen, but still. You get my point. The big brother instinct kicked in whenever we saw a boy near her. Emmett, with his gigantic build, looked like he could kill anybody that messed with her.

My sister, Summer Jane Cullen – or Sammy for short – was pretty attractive. I wasn't biased just because she was my sister. I mean, she had long, blonde hair that went to her waist and extremely green eyes, like mine. No boy _wouldn't_ look at her. Though I will admit she was attractive, my baby – I was accustomed to calling her that since she called me her papa Lee, short for Lion. Don't ask me how it started. Let's just say that I was banned at the zoo after that particular incident – is a tough chick. Once, a guy tried to touch her. The sucker served as a warning to the rest of the male population. He stayed in the hospital for a week.

Summer, Emmett, and Mom are the only ones that accepted me whole-heartedly whenever I landed a project. My Dad?

Nah. He lives in the world called, 'Edward, who'? Along with the other _Twilight_-haters.

So, yeah. You get the point.

"You know, man," Jasper slurred out to me, pulling me away from my thoughts. Again. He draped an arm on my shoulders. Oh God. Not again. This had to be the thousandth time. I heard this every time he got drunk.

"This is the life. Everyone should enjoy it. Including me and you," he said as he poked me in the ribs. I rolled my eyes and took his hand off. I had memorized this speech. I mean, enduring it every drunken night, who wouldn't? Look:

_Because, this is life, man! _I continued in my head.

"—this is life, man!" he said.

_We should enjoy it!_

"We should enjoy it!"

_Because this is life._

"Because, this is life" he finished. See? I got it memorized. Jasper suddenly swung his arm on my shoulder and looked at the girls that sandwiched him. "We should get another drink to treat these pretty ladies. Don't you think, _Claire?"_

The girl with blonde hair resembled Lindsay Lohan because the roots of her hair were brown and was wearing a . . . well, I really didn't know what to call it. It didn't look like it was clothing. Thankfully, she didn't notice me eyeing her with disgust and instead looked up at Jasper, smiling in what I think was meant to be a seductive expression. "Jazzy, my name is _Louise._ But, yes. We would love another drink."

Jasper smirked, obviously not moved that he messed up her name. He turned to the other girl that was still _clawing_ her hands at Jasper.

"Would you like to go with us, _Claire?"_ he asked. I rolled my eyes. He thought the girl's name was Claire. _Again. _Jasper always made an idiot out of himself when he drank.

The girl didn't appear to hear him. Jasper shook her arm lightly and she looked up at him.

"I asked you if you like to go with us, _Claire,_" He repeated. The girl was about to answer when she opened her mouth and . . .

Puked all over Jasper's shirt.

I didn't know what to do! _Should I laugh because Jasper already got his punishment, or help him clean up?_

I chose option one.

I laughed.

Loudly.

Jasper's eyes grew as big as saucers and he cowered away from the girl. I laughed harder. He was staring at the girl dumbly who was still puking her guts out. Oh shit, I couldn't breath. I coughed and coughed, taking off my hat and fanning it over my face because the hilarity was just too overwhelming.

"God, Jazz," I said as soon as I was able to breathe. I shook my head. "Can you pick a better girl?"

Jasper just stared at me. I looked back. And I noticed that my eye sight wasn't fogged like it should be. And when I looked down, I noticed my pair of black sunglasses on the floor in front of me, when they should have been over my eyes, covering half of my face from the view of the public. And my hat was in my hand. I looked up and saw the whole bar looking at us. I smiled and waved.

"Hello," I said. "Hope you guys…um…have a nice night. Yeah. Have a nice night." I smiled and took Jasper's arm and dragged him to the door. Of course, the magic didn't last.

"Oh my God, it's Edward Cullen!" a girl shrieked loud enough for the whole block to hear.

Then, everybody tried to run towards me, flashing their cell phone cameras and yelling my name.

"Run!" I yelled at Jasper and we both took off out of the bar. We were about to go to the parking lot when another swarm of people suddenly blocked our way, like a signal had been sent around without us knowing.

Well, there went Jasper's black BMW convertible. We liked that one.

We ran to the streets desperately. The only person who could save us was Emmett. Right. The man who liked Yo Gabba Gabba! I felt for my phone in my pocket as I tried to outrun my rabid fans, only to find my pocket empty. Shit. I left my phone at the bar. I turned to Jasper.

"Jasper!" I yelled through the screaming crowd. "Call Emmett!"

Jasper looked at me and nodded vigorously. He dialled furiously at his phone and put it near his ear.

"Fuck!" he yelled. "He shut his phone off!"

I cursed under my breath and looked around hopelessly until I caught sight of an alley.

"Let's turn there!" I yelled at him and he nodded. When we did though, there were two men leaning on the wall. We were about to ask – no, beg – for help when we noticed cameras dangling on their necks.

Fuck my life.

And then we ran. We ran and ran with girls screaming my name like undead zombies after my brain.

"Call someone, Jasper!" I yelled. Stupid-drunk-motherfucker is still trying to shake off the puke on his chest instead of calling somebody that can help us. Getting caught in a storm of fans was way worse than some damn vomit.

"Oh, yeah. Right," he said. He dialled at his phone again and started to yell at the person.

"Fuck it! I said, pick us up!"

…

"We're in the middle of the cold street here in Chicago and you're telling _me _– the one who pays _you_ to do your job – that you'll meet _us_ in a restaurant because _you_ can't pick us up when we have a crazed mob after us?"

…

"Dammit! We'll be there in fifteen minutes!"

And with that, he slammed his phone shut.

"I called Demetri and he told me that he can't pick us up since he has the limo and flagging to the press that you're with him."

"Dammit!"

"Come on, Edward!" he yelled as the crowd neared us. He grabbed me by the collar and we ran faster. When the crowd was far from us, we turned and hid in the nearest alley and tried to catch our breaths. I almost sighed in relief when the fans didn't bother looking where we were and just went straight ahead. Apparently, swimming varsity and track team paid off.

I was broken out of my thoughts when Jasper grabbed my head and turned it in front of us.

"Look," he said, pointing in front of us. My eyes widen when I saw what he is pointing at. I may have drank two bottles of beer, but man! I wasn't drunk enough to cross dress. In front of us was a costume store where a middle-aged woman was selling wigs, baggy clothes, and baggy shoes. Okay, maybe the shoes weren't baggy, but you get the point.

"Jasper, no!" I yelled at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Listen, Edward," he said. "It's either those or break a bone with your _adoring_ fans. _Again._"

Okay. He had a point. I mean, the last time that happened, I broke my arm. I looked at those ridiculous wigs and outfits again. I sighed. I really didn't want another broken arm.

"Let's go," I said. He grinned and we approached the store (of course, not without running at least fifteen miles per hour towards it). We quickly paid her and changed in the dressing room. Since the clothes were double our sizes, it was easy to put on. We slid the wigs on and didn't bother with the shoes and pants. These kind of situations made me want to thank whoever made denim very fashionable.

Wow. I sounded like Rosalie.

Speaking of Rosalie, I wished that she was here. If she was, we wouldn't be in. She always prevented Jasper and I from drinking in bars. But tonight, she wasn't. I heard that her friend took her somewhere in Italy. I internally sighed. I couldn't believe I just missed the girl who always pissed the hell out of me.

"Come on," Jasper said. "It's clear."

I chuckled as we crept outside the store, _James Bond style_. Ha-ha. Wow. This was funny. I mean, who would recognize us? We replaced our polo shirts with beach shirts. I had a green one while Jasper got the red one. (This reminded me of Ben10's grandpa.) And we wore shades. Not to mention, Jasper's blonde hair was now replaced with black ones and mines were no longer copper but instead, it was replaced with blonde ones. (Which totally suited me, by the way).

We crept silently until we declared the space clear since it was deserted. Maybe we were near downtown.

"Jas," I said. "Where will we go?"

"Taco Bell."

"Okay. Let's go." I was desperate enough to agree without question.

This was the tricky part. We had to stay inconspicuous. If we made one mistake, the fans would tumble back to us. Or worse. The paparazzi would announce me as a snob. It wasn't that I didn't appreciate them. It's just that, man, the last time I did that, I broke my arm. Imagine what would happen to me if I let myself be drowned in the sea of fans. And not to mention, my publicist, Carmina would be enraged. I shuddered just by thinking it.

"Come, on," I said to Jasper. "This is ridiculous. No one will know. Just act naturally."

And then we walked. Or more like _I _did. Jasper . . . slouched. I hit him in the head.

"Stop that."

We walked to the direction his phone iPhone provided us.

High-tech technology sometimes really helped.

Okay, more than sometimes.

We were near the restaurant and the number of people had already increased. We instantly knew that we were not in the downtown anymore. We could already see _Taco Bell_ when the fans came near us. And stopped directly _in front_ of us. The girl in front with blonde hair looked at us.

"Did you see Edward Cullen?" she yelled at us. I shook my head.

"No . . . n-no," I said, using my manly voice. They looked at us one more time before they ran again.

Jasper and I completely froze before we ran to the _Taco Bell_ where we can see my Vanquish is parked. We knocked on the door once before Demetri came out and examined us before I took my shades off and he instantly opened the door for us.

When were in the safe confinements of the car, we took off our wigs and shirts.

"I'm sorry, sir," Demetri said. "But Miss Carmina instructed me to act as though you were here."

"Well, you could've at least tried to," I snapped.

"I'm sorry, sir," he repeated. "Where to, Sir Jasper and Sir Edward?"

"Apartment."

It was a silent ride to home until Jasper's phone went off. And guess what? The ringtone was Adam Lambert's 'Whataya Want From Me'. I already knew who it was. Wordlessly, Jasper handed the phone into my shaking fingers.

I answered. "Hello?"

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN!"

I winced at the pain in my ear. I put on the loudspeaker so Jasper will know what was happening.

"I'm sorry, Carms," I apologized. This had to fucking work. If it didn't, she would show up in my apartment and yell at me all night. And fuck it if I didn't need some sleep.

"Edward," she said, a little calmer. "The press will announce you as a bad boy if you don't stop this. You should have at least said something to them."

"I did!" I defended. "I said, 'have a nice night' see?"

I heard her sigh. I grinned at Jasper. We both knew that we had won.

"Jasper," she said. Jasper straightened and answered yes.

"Tell me that you didn't forget that Edward has a flight to Italy?"

Jasper and I gasped. I glared at him. He did _not_ tell me that! Jasper gulped. He obviously forgot about it.

"No!" he said. "Of course not! Um….we were just…celebrating! Yeah, celebrating!"

"For what?"

"Umm . . . Edward already has the house!"

"I do?" I almost yelled. Jasper put a finger on his lips, indicating silence.

"So, I see that you finally got that beach house. Oh . . . I gotta go. Jasper, the flight is nine-thirty on the dot tomorrow."

Then, without letting us say goodbye, the _beep, beep _was our cue to sigh.

When we got to the apartment building, Jasper reminded me about the flight and the fact that it would last at least three days before he disappeared in his apartment. (Two doors from mine). I sighed and went to my own apartment, turning on the lights and locking the door before tossing the wig and polo on the floor.

This had to be one of the most exhausting days of my life. I never thought in my whole twenty three years here in the world that I would be running almost fifteen kilometres just to escape the fans and spend almost fifty dollars just for wigs and oversized polo's in an attempt to hide.

I sighed. Longest and most exhausting day ever. And not to mention, I had to pack for my Italy trip tomorrow_. Cue another sigh_. I flicked on the lights at my bedroom and started to pack my things. I just packed the necessary items. Another thing to be happy about was that my designer would be there; Tanya Denali.

Ah. The love of my life will be there.

I know, pretty pathetic coming from a man like me. But, Tanya Denali was . . . simply perfection. Tanya and I went back before Jasper and I met. She was a very close family friend. We'd known each other since we were still in diapers. Everyone was assuming that we'd end up together (including me). I mean, she was perfect for me in every way. And I to her. And apparently, she didn't know that.

Oh yeah, Sammy always want to rip her throat every time she sees her. Reason? Sammy says she doesn't like Tanya, as if that was the only excuse she needed. (That explained why Tanya's dress was ripped the last time she visited my family.)

I sighed. I was starting to doze off again. I finished packing and left the bag beside my closet.

Not bothering to eat, I stripped off my clothes and was down to my boxers before lying on my bed. Five minutes later, I succumbed to unconsciousness.

The next morning, I didn't wake up immediately, causing Jasper to barge into my room and harshly push me off the bed. And of course, gave me a small bruise on my left cheek. Besides that, I was great. Well, except that the press was all around me again. It was nothing new, but still just as irritating. We were in the airport and about to check in when the press barged in to us. Thank God, Demetri and Felix are filing up Emmett.

"_Edward, is it true that you and your co-star Jessica Stanley are dating?" _

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. That was ridiculous. She and I were a big no. no.

"_Edward, was your manager, Jasper Hale, __your company last night when you got drunk?"_

Why do they need to ask that?

"_Edward, where are you going?"_

"We're sorry, but Edward and I will be boarding our flight to . . ._ Canada_. Expect a press conference soon." Jasper said. And with that, we escaped the paparazzi.

Off to the plane!

The plane ride was . . . eventful and irritating. I mean, yeah, we were in the first class section, but apparently that wasn't a guarantee that the stewardesses were first class.

Half flirted with Jasper.

And half to me.

"Another coffee, sir?" a blonde, slutty looking steward said while unabashedly pushing her breasts into my face and batting her eyelashes at me.

Ugh. This would be a long, _long_ flight.

When we finally,_ finally_ arrived, Jasper and I checked into the _Hotel Danieli. _I must admit, it was very beautiful. Even though it wasn't near the Grand Canal, it was still beautiful.

I turned to my bed and grabbed my hoodie and cap before sliding my iPhone in my pocket. I put it on and turned to Jas.

"Hey, I want to go sight-seeing. Wanna come?"

"Nope," he said, popping the 'p'. "I have to call Tanya and check for the clothes."

I nodded. As much as I loved to hear from Tanya, Jasper prevented me from having any connection with her until _Twilight_ was finished.

"Hey, Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't get recognized, ok? Wouldn't want another mob after you."

Although my fan base was significantly smaller in Italy, I nodded and swung my sunglasses around to show him that I was going to be careful.

I looked down at my shoes while I was walking and left the hotel with ease, certain that I wouldn't be recognized. I almost breathed a sigh of relief when suddenly, a body collided with mine, bringing me to the ground with it . . . I thought she was a girl. I felt tits. Our heads smashed together, creating an instantaneous ache in my temple.

Oh yeah. And our lips touched.

Wait. Was it me or did I just feel electricity?

**A/N: I'm sorry for telling this a little too late but, I forgot to tell you that this is based on the hit koreanovella, **_**Full House**_** and if you hate me for forgetting to tell you, pm me that I should stop. I'll understand.**

**Anyway, if you guys think i deserve a second chance, review. I need at least fifteen to twenty. I know it's alot **

**I'm really sorry. And yes, another shameless thing, Please check-out my other stories, **_**ADCW brigade **_**and **_**No reason.**_

**Thank you. **


	7. Chapter 5: pervert on the street

**A/N: Okay…I know I haven't been updating that much but, This might be the LAST chapter forever for this chapter. *sigh* school is a top priority. I just need to have at least 1o reviews or so because honestly, I think I'm just bothering my be-ta :MissSailorman for this story that nobody reviews.**

**SO, I wish you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: own nothing.**

**Isabella Marie Swan**

It was already morning when we arrived at Italy. And Oh God. I think this is what the old times must've looked like. Perfection. When we arrived, we were greeted by a man named Jonathan Ozera. He had jet black hair and stood at least a good 6 feet. He said the company asked him to bring us to our respective hotel. I know for a fact that when I saw Rosalie looking at him, she was undoubtedly checking him out. But what surprised me was seeing Alice looking appreciatively at him. I nudged her.

"What?" she said innocently. "I love his _suit._ Perfectly tailored."

Right. Of course. Alice would check the clothes first before she checks the body that is wearing it. I was even surprised that she knew it was a man, blind as she was by fashion. When we arrived at the hotel, we were greatly surprised that the prize was one of the best rooms in the whole hotel. Not to mention the best view. Jonathan informed us that the hotel was near to the market and that we could walk to get there. Rosalie would probably be the one to complain and hail down a cab anyway.

"If you ladies need anything else, please call me," Jonathan said once we settled our baggage in the bed room. He took a calling card from his pocket and was about to give it to me since I was the winner but Rosalie beat me to it.

"Thank you, Jonathan," she said. He blushed a faint pink – no doubt stunned at Rose's smile – and wished us a happy trip before he left. I slumped down on the bed at the corner while Alice and Rosalie did the same on the other two.

"So, where to first?" Alice asked, looking at me. Rosalie sat up and looked at us.

"I think we should check out the boutiques here," she suggested, smiling widely. Alice eagerly nodded.

"Rose is right, Bella. We should totally check out the stores here!" she squealed. I rolled my eyes. Typical. The two would choose to go at the stores considering their jobs.

"But, guys," I said, sitting up and waving my arms. "What about me? What about the person who wouldn't know what fashion is if it took a great big dump in her front yard? I want to go check out the pastas around here. You guys have heard about their amazing pasta, right?" Come on, Italy was _known _for it, for goodness' sake!

Rosalie nodded. "A friend of mine is from here and she cooked for me once. It was heavenly."

"Hmm . . . I'd like to check that heavenly pasta you say," Alice said, rolling her eyes. "We go to one of the restaurants I heard about then go to the stores to burn the fats."

"Okay. Let me change first to something more appropriate," Alice said, twirling in her yellow sundress. I rolled my eyes, then nodded. Whatever it took to appease Alice, I'd do it as long as I got some pasta out of the deal.

It took us at least an hour to get out of the hotel. When Alice asked for our advice as to her wardrobe change, Rosalie barely answered her and I didn't reply. Alice was pissed. She took my arm and said I should care more for fashion and proceeded to change my clothes and so did Rose. So now, my comfy jeans were gone along with my sneakers. Yeah. Say hello to a tank top, skinny jeans and sandals. Ugh, so not my style. When we were already halfway through the market though, I realized that I left my wallet along with my phone.

"You two go there and order food," I said. "I'll just go and get my things." They both nodded and I started to walk back to the hotel.

I was already rounding the corner at the hotel's entrance when someone bumped into me. And considering that I was incredibly clumsy, the mystery man and I stumbled back to the ground. Or at least I hoped it was a man because it was a very tall woman otherwise. He fell backwards onto the concrete because I'd been walking briskly and I fell on top of his chest.

Then, something out of a cliché movie happened. Not only did I fall on top of him, our mouths, through some astronomical chance managed to line up just right and land on each other. And whoever had these lips, Oh God. His girlfriend was really lucky. His lips were so damned soft.

"Get a room!" A driver of a cab yelled as he zoomed past us.

The outside world knocked sense into me. Right, I was in a foreign country, just got brutally bumped into, and was kissing a stranger. Bad Bella. Bad.

"What the freaking hell?" I screamed as try to untangle myself to the bastard who just kissed me. _Or did I kiss him? _ I pulled myself up and rubbed my lips furiously. _What if this guy has a freaking disease? Oh my God, I have to go back to the hotel and rub my lips with alcohol and brush my teeth at least 10 times. _I looked up at the crypto guy and saw that he was rubbing his lips himself. I could see that he was looking at me – but I couldn't be sure with his expression, because he was wearing a Ray Ban.

"You fucking pervert!" I screamed at him. Yeah, I'd definitely become enraged in about two seconds. I mean, who was this guy? I slapped him square in the face the moment I was stable enough on my feet and actually upright – causing his ray ban to fall from his face. I still couldn't see his face because he didn't look back at me. I guess he was stunned. Maybe I was the first one who ever slapped him. I mentally patted myself on the back. Served him right for not watching where he was going and kissing people he shouldn't be kissing.

"Oh my God! That girl just slapped Edward Cullen!" a shriek came somewhere from the sidewalk. My eyes widened in shock. I slowly turned towards the girl and saw her still screaming and running towards us.

"Say what?" I asked before a series of screams drowned out my voice. The girl's scream caused the entire population of the sidewalk to look at us. I looked at the guy, _Edward_ I guess his name was, and saw him looking like he was about to be murdered by the sudden onslaught of mostly female screams.

"God help me," he whispered tightly before he looked at me. I was stunned as I finally managed to recognize his face. Edward Cullen! Asshole extraordinaire! This guy and the guy who spilled my chocolate was the same! I was really sure because anywhere you put me, I could distinguish those green emerald eyes anywhere.

"You," he hissed, evidently recognizing me as well. "Come with me." And then he ran off, my wrist locked inside his hand, dragging me along with him to . . . well, wherever he planned to take me. I looked back and saw a mob of screaming girls running towards us and taking pictures with their phones, lots of them screaming unintelligible Italian. I was so severely confused.

When we rounded a corner though, a camera suddenly came out of nowhere accompanied with a reporter whom I recognized as someone from E! Entertainment news. Where the hell did she come from?

"Shit," Edward cursed silently.

"Who is this Edward?" she said, directing the camera and microphone towards us. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"WHAT? NO!" I yelled. Edward looked down on me and glared – in a manner full of intimidation saying, 'Shut the hell up or I'll kill you.' I fell silent.

"I'm really sorry about this, but my friend and I need to go," he said before he continued to drag me faster towards the hotel parking lot. But the mob and the reporters continued to run towards us. When they were far enough that they couldn't see anything but our silhouettes, he picked me up bridal style.

"Aaaaaah!" I screamed before he put his large hand over my mouth, muffling any sound I made.

"You're going too slow," he hissed. He continued to run until he found the elevator. He pushed the buttons furiously before it opened and unfortunately, it was empty with no one to witness a potential kidnapping in progress. He quickly stepped in and pressed the UP button. I panicked and joined his hand with mine when I saw the frantic group quickly approaching, quickly turning my captor into my protector. The doors hadn't fully closed yet and they were already five steps away and when DING! It closed.

I screamed.

Because before it closed, an arm snatched in with piece of paper. I was terrified. Not before it was already touching the roof did it withdraw, leaving the paper to fly inside. Edward and I were both pressed up on the wall breathing heavily, waiting for another crazy act to happen. Ironically, soft elevator music was playing in the background, in complete contrast with the chaos we'd just escaped. I scanned the floor; I was expecting that the "Edward Cullen fans" would crawl their way up somehow. I took a breath and slumped on the floor. When I saw the paper, my eyes widened and I could feel the blush creeping up to my face. The paper wasn't a paper after all. It was a large picture. A picture of a nearly naked woman with a note on the bottom left that said: _"call me"_ with a phone number. Edward –whom I guess was looking from behind me – snatched the paper and crumpled it before tossing it in a corner.

And now, here in this closed space, the truth just started to crawl up to me. _Did that really happen?_

"Oh God." I said, breathing heavily. "Did that…?" I still couldn't stare at him.

"Yes," he hissed. "And it wouldn't have happened if you didn't fucking kiss _me_!"

I nodded.

He's right. I couldn't agree more. If _**I**_just didn't – Wait. What? Again? I pushed myself up and stood in front of him, looking at him straight in the eyes and matching his glare perfectly. I raised my finger and pointed it at him.

"You fucking liar!" I yelled. "I didn't kiss you!"

"Yes, you did!" he barked. "Do you realize who I am? I'm Edward Cullen, America's most wanted singer and actor. I can get any girl I want and you accuse me of kissing you?"

"I don't even know who Edward fucking Cullen is! You obviously can't be _that _important!"

"Why, you little—" he tried to say but was interrupted when the elevator doors opened and we were faced with a blonde haired guy typing furiously on his blackberry. He looked up at us confusedly.

"Edward!" he exclaimed. "I saw the news and-"He looked at me and smiled, suddenly realizing my presence. "Hello, Miss. I'm Jasper Whitlock," he said, sticking out his hand for me to shake. I took it and shook it lightly, a bit warily.

"Hello," I said. "I'm Bella Swan"

"Nice to meet you, Miss Swan. I apologize for the bad timing," he said. I nodded in agreement that it _was _bad timing.

"Me too. It wouldn't have happened if that guy-" I jerked a thumb at Edward. "-did not kiss me. Or bump me for that matter. But it was nice meeting you," I said a bit snappily.

Jasper chuckled. "Me too. But your little scene outside has caused a little stirring in the entertainment news. I think it's better if we talk about this at our room."

"Wait. This is your hotel, too?" I asked, my jaw dropping.

Jasper nodded. "But because of the news that has caused havoc, we might have to change hotels."

"Wait, wait." Edward interrupted. Ugh. Talk about no manners. "News? You mean, that was live?"

"I'm afraid, yes." Jasper nodded. Edward turned at me and narrowed his eyes.

"This is your entire fault," he hissed with an extra dose of poison thrown in for good measure. How dare him! I put both of my hands at my hips and before I could speak, Jasper interrupted.

"Let's take this conversation into a more private place, shall we?" he asked, glancing at the hallway suspiciously. Edward straightened up and nodded, but his glaring eyes didn't leave my face. I narrowed my eyes at him for a second before I nodded at Jasper and huffily turned away.

Jasper then led us outside the hall and into their room. Their room was like walking into an apartment of sorts. It was a living room, a kitchenette and a door to what I guessed was the bedroom. Jasper led us to the sofa and asked me to sit down while Edward completely slumped down on it. I scrunched my face in disgust. Like I said, no manners. Girls wouldn't be screaming his name in the street if they realized what a jerk he was.

"Bella, I know we only met, but I'd like your word that you won't provide any interviews for the press," Jasper said seriously.

"I doubt that, man," Edward said, making me stare at him. "That girl has a mouth like a parrot. She never shuts up."

Oh, he wanted to be difficult, did he? Two could play at that game. "Jasper, I'm really sorry. But like Edward said, I can't shut up. I'm afraid it will be _really _difficult to keep from going to the press about how Edward here attacked and practically molested me." I looked at Edward and said as sweetly as I could, "Right, Edward?"

"I'm sorry, Bella," Jasper sighed. "Edward, do _yourself_ a favor and shut up. Now, Bella, please be reasonable. This has all been a big misunderstanding. You honestly can't be thinking about going to the press."

"I can't promise I won't. Unless . . . ," I trailed off as a devilish smirk splayed on my face.

"Unless what, Bella?" Jasper said, looking tad bit desperate.

"Unless Edward Cullen here apologizes to me for spilling my chocolate drink and kissing me," I said smugly. I watched in satisfaction as Edward's face turned into a shade purple.

"It was you! You ruined my Armani shirt! Tanya got that for me!" he barked. "You should pay for that! And there would be no way in hell I would apologize to you!"

I stood up. I had enough of this. "Well, I think Edward has decided."

"But-," Jasper tried to say, but I just shook my head at him and advanced at the door where I could hear a faint knock of room service. But I could also hear Jasper trying to persuade him to apologize to me. I was half-way through when I heard Edward's voice.

"Wait,"

I smiled smugly – the knock on the door all but forgotten. I wiped that grin off for awhile then turned. "Yes, Edward?" This bastard was going to learn that Isabella Swan was not one to be messed with. I was so tired of being messed with.

He inhaled a big gust of breath. "I'm –"

"Ooops. I forgot to mention that you should kneel down too," I said, milking it for all it was worth. He looked like he was about to protest and start yelling at me, but stopped when I made a step towards the door. He kneeled down.

"Oh shit. This is the best ever! I should take a picture of this." Jasper said, laughing. "I'm sorry, Edward, but you need someone to humble you a bit. Hollywood is getting to your head." Through my peripheral, I saw him take out his blackberry.

"Hold my hand," I ordered, sticking out my hand. He grabbed my hand and I almost jerked forward. I puffed out a breath. "Apologize."

"I am sorry, for spilling your chocolate and kissing you," he said through gritted teeth. I jerked my hand out of his grasp and clapped my hands in glee.

"You have my word, Jasper," I informed him. "And now, I need to go. Oh. I take that you would make up a story to cover this up?"

"Yes. That's my job," he said, making me grin.

"I don't want to be crazy ex, ok?" I teased. He chuckled and nodded. "Goodbye, Edward. I can't wait to never see your face again."

I smiled at both of them before I finally left. Well, I'd certainly gotten my daily dose of adventure in.

Before I went to the market, I took my shades to hide my face just in case. Call me pathetic, but I don't want a replay of the mob earlier. When I arrived at the market, Alice and Rosalie were still in the restaurant, waiting for me.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed when she saw me before standing up and fiercely hugged me. Rosalie did the same.

"Why the hell did we see you with-" Rosalie exclaimed but before she could continue, I clamped a hand on her mouth. I did the same to Alice when she tried to continue Rose's sentence.

"It was a mistake," I said slowly. "We just bumped at each other and the fans attacked me. He helped me." I slowly removed my hand from their mouths. They looked at me suspiciously.

"Are you saying the truth?" Alice asked, still suspicious. I nodded.

"I still don't believe you." She said. "Come here."

They pulled me towards their table and sat me down with them towering above me. They crossed their arms in their chests.

"Spill" They said together. I sighed and nodded. Even though I agreed to Assward that I won't tell anyone, that doesn't mean I can't tell it to my bestest friends.

So spill I did. I just left the fact that Assward knelled and apologized to me. By the time I finished, I was exasperated for the lack of breath. Alice and Rosalie still look a bit suspicious.

"I still believe that you're hiding something from us." Alice said. "But I promise this isn't the end of it."

I rolled my eyes and jumped a little when Rose talked –she hasn't said anything when I was telling them my adventure.

"I don't too." She said. "Be thankful that I'm hungry and needed a desperate recharge. This isn't over ok?"

I nodded quickly. Arguing with Rose and Alice is BAD. B-A-D. bad.

"Okay then. Let's eat and do some shopping." Rosalie said, impressed with herself. I rolled my eyes.

We spent all day shopping for bags, clothes, shoes and things that would trash up our houses. But, whatever. They were all nice. So, when we went back to the hotel, the sun was already down and we were all exhausted.

"Oh gosh. I'm so tired," I groaned as I slumped back on my bed. Rosalie did the same with her eyes half-closed. Alice, the only one with energy in the three of us, opened the television and I watched with heavy eyes as she tried to find an English show. I was already half-asleep when she shrieked out my name.

"Bella!" she shrieked as Rosalie and I tried to regain ourselves that there was no fire.

"What the hell, Alice?" Rosalie roared. Uh-oh. You do not wake up Rosalie unless her life is in danger or she will punch you. "I swear to God, I'm about to kill you!"

"You can continue threatening my life later, Rose," she said. "You and Bella-_especially _her- should watch this."

I didn't take her seriously until I heard Rosalie gasp aloud. "What is it, Alice?" I groaned, blinking open my eyes.

"That," Alice said, pointing to the screen. I looked at it finally and saw an all too familiar scene. A picture of me, Edward and jasper.

With Jasper holding his phone out, me standing with my hand outstretched. And – dear God – Edward down on one knee. At first it didn't make sense, but then a voice-over came.

"_It looks like things are more than over between Tanya Denali and Edward Cullen as this picture, taken by a reliable source, surfaced earlier today. It was said that Edward Cullen made up to this unknown girlfriend by proposing with his manager, Jasper Whitlock, as the witness as seen in the picture. The question is: when is the wedding?"_

That's when I screamed and everything went blank.

**A/N: review please. **** oh. And you should totally see Taylor Swift's Back to December. It's dedicated for Taylor Lautner btw.**


End file.
